


At the sight of the ki-lin

by Kaesteranya



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-04
Updated: 2011-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-15 09:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The quiet moments between you and I.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the sight of the ki-lin

**Author's Note:**

> Theme date: February 11, 2006.
> 
> Done for a prompt from Pao: “everybody here wants you”. Set in the earlier parts of the manga, just before Allen arrives at the HQ of the Black Order.

“Oh! Somehow, I knew you’d be up here.”

 

She ended up right beside him in a light kick of her heels and a small flurry of dust; it was, overall, a perfect landing. She noticed his look, but smiled anyway. The fading glow of her Innocence deepened the color of her eyes.

 

“And there goes the Trademark Kanda Scowl.” She addressed him in that sort of berating tone that mothers used with children, or older siblings used with their bratty younger brothers or sisters. “I had to have _some_ way of getting up here to see you.”

 

“…I’m busy.”

 

“Really? I couldn’t tell~”

 

He frowned but didn’t answer. She plopped down with a small, satisfied sigh, and arranged her limbs, her hair, and her skirts with that sort of careless ease that was the trademark of the female species. She held the distinction of being the only Exorcist that didn’t completely piss him off just by breathing (she only did that sometimes, on particularly bad days), but he had no intention of letting her realize that. He had the feeling, though, that she already knew, and that was why she was the only person who dared to approach him whenever she felt like it. He chose to pretend to be more annoyed than he really was to try to throw her off — his pride demanded no less.

 

“I heard my brother talking on the phone with General Cross. I think we’ll be getting a new Exorcist soon.” She leaned back on her elbows, looking up at the stars. That night was one of those rare occasions where the weather around headquarters wasn’t dismal as hell. “I wonder what he or she will be like.”

 

“It won’t matter if he’s weak.”

 

She chuckled. “I knew you’d say that. Anyway, I better head back… I have a feeling that my brother has chosen to take a nap rather than do paperwork tonight.”

 

Before she left she made sure to berate him for missing dinner. He pretended to ignore her, and later took something to eat in his room.


End file.
